


Lovers and Madmen

by orphan_account



Category: Smosh
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Midsummer Night's Dream, Multi, Polyamory, Theater Company AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-12-16 06:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Damien Haas has a thing for his costars. It’s perfectly fine.Until it isn’t.





	1. Strawberry Blonde

They’re running the scene again when Damien feels it. There’s a familiar tug at the base of his ribs as he watches Courtney and Shayne watch  _ him  _ lift Kimmy over his head. They’ve run the finale scene for hermia and lysander just about four times now, Damien having done the same as the demetrius to Kimmy’s helena, and they’ve sat to take a break. Probably to listen to whatever playlist Courtney whipped up for the occasion, shoulders hunched together as they pick at Damien’s costume with their twin pairs of eyes. 

He hopes it’s something soft that they’re listening to, as they observe him like this. He’s much too far away to make any self deprecating remarks about how his stomach must look where his shirt rides up, but it would probably fall on deaf ears anyway, given the glances the pair are sharing between borderline  _ ogling  _ his arms, his chest. 

He pictures it again, for a moment. The fleeting image he allows himself to dwell on for only moments at a time when this longing feeling strikes; Shayne buffeted by he and Courtney, no lines to memorize, just stretched limbless against someone’s soft bedsheets. What he wouldn’t give to see their eyelashes flutter from inches away, to hear the sigh and heave of courtney’s chest as she brushes hair from his face. 

Then sarah is blowing her whistle, calling them to a cast meeting, and the daydream pops like a soap bubble. Across the room, Shayne shakes his head as if waking up from a dream. 

For a brief moment, Damien allows himself to hope, then lowers Kimmy to the ground to join the others. 


	2. Burning Hill

they’re running lines when he feels that ache again. 

for this cue, he knows that courtney is supposed to fall into his arms, utterly in love in the eyes of the audience, but it’s so _ much _to be hit full force with her longing eyes as she clutches his shirt. 

shayne is sizing them up from stage left, gazing approvingly at the way damien’s hands catch courtney time and time again. as if he’d let her fall like he has. hell, as if he wouldn’t extend his arms to shayne as well, if the offer fell into his lap as courtney had. 

they break for a moment to watch keith and noah rehearse with the other players for their introductory scene, one that always makes shayne howl with laughter and slap damiens back heartily. the ache grows and twists beneath his chest, even as he sees the concern crease the corners of his friend’s face. Damien smiles and bumps him with his hip, daring to be bold.

from across the auditorium, he catches what can only be courtney smiling at them. she pulls a face and blows him a kiss when she realizes that she has been caught staring, then returns to haphazardly highlighting the script in front of her. 


End file.
